


Скоро рассвет, выхода нет

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Pseudo-Incest, Twincest, Violence, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Билли так и не смог дождаться своего прекрасного принца, зато он встретил того, кто понимал его так, словно они были одним человеком, разделенным надвое по нелепой случайности, или по крайней мере братьями-близнецами. Но Билли точно знал, что никакого потерянного брата у него быть не может, потому что в семье Каплан секретов друг от друга не держали.





	Скоро рассвет, выхода нет

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Билли встретил Томми до Ванды. Способностей у него пока нет.  
> Вообще очень АУ.

Всю жизнь, с того момента, когда дети начинают осознавать себя отдельной личностью, Билли преследовало ощущение собственной нецельности. Навязчивая мысль о том, что его только половина, вызывала тревогу у родителей, которые водили сына к светилам психологии, благо связи позволяли. Ученые умы лишь разводили руками и в сотый раз спрашивали, точно ли у Билли не было брата-близнеца, с которым что-то случилось при рождении. Ребекка Каплан, которая и сама была дипломированным психологом, устала оскорбляться по поводу таких вопросов, она знала, что симптомы ее сына чаще всего появляются у близнецов, разлученных в младенчестве. Она бы сделала всё, что в ее силах, но, к сожалению, Билли действительно родился один.

Чего-то не хватало. Поиск того, что смогло бы заполнить эту бесконечную пустоту, стало его целью, средством и смыслом. Не существовало ничего кроме, не было ничего вне.

Когда Билли болел гриппом и высокая температура переходила в самую настоящую лихорадку, он всегда говорил одну и ту же фразу, разметавшись по мокрым от пота простыням:

– Где Он?.. Почему Его нет?

– Кто, мальчик мой? О ком ты говоришь? Папа и братья дома.

Для матери нет ничего страшнее, чем видеть, как ее ребенок мучается и не знать, чем помочь.

Сам себе Билли казался калекой с явным, кричащим о себе, уродством. Его можно было показывать в цирке – половина мальчика – вполне в духе шоу уродцев.

Это чувство пропало в один момент, исчезло, как будто и не отравляло Билли жизнь с детского сада. В тот ноябрьский день старшеклассники как обычно избили его до неузнаваемости. Те, кому так отчаянно не давали покоя его религиозная принадлежность и сексуальная ориентация. Лицо, заляпанное запекшимися багровыми корками, распухло, словно искусанное роем пчел, а по груди расползалась ядовитыми полосами острая боль – ребро сломано. Скорее всего не одно. До дома Билли не дошел, свалившись в кустах, чтобы передохнуть, да так и остался там на ночь. Его сравнительный покой – если не считать боли во всем теле – был нарушен парнем, который в середине ночи забрался в заросли можжевельника, подсвечивая себе путь дешевой пластмассовой зажигалкой. Вероятнее всего, он услышал, как Билли стонал от боли или тоже хотел спрятаться. Это не имело значения, потому что парень взял его за локоть, перевернул на спину, и всё прошло. Нет, не боль и не страшный озноб от холода и шока, а то чувство, с которым он почти что научился жить. Билли попытался что-то сказать, но кроме кашля и стонов извлечь из горла никаких звуков не получилось.

Потом его вырвало от высокой ли температуры, от страха или от нахлынувших эмоций. Незнакомец начал материться, явно растерянный ситуацией. Тошнило Билли долго, он комкал в ладонях повядшую траву и содрогался всем телом, а потом обессилено привалился к плечу парня и резко погрузился в липкий, болезненный полусон. Он видел этого человека впервые в жизни и даже лица в темноте не разглядел, но чутье – звериное, которое еще называют зовом крови, – подсказывало, что отныне всё будет хорошо.

На утро Томми – его звали Томми – представился и довел Билли до дома, свалив кучей на парадное крыльцо дома Капланов. Он прикурил от своей пластмассовой зажигалки и пошел в обратном направлении, не дожидаясь пока его окликнут. Билли окликнул, по имени громко, хотя сил не было даже на шепот.

– Я не могу остаться, чувак. Прости. У меня не лады с законом, вряд ли твои предки оценят.

Томми тогда в очередной раз убегал. Больше он всё равно ничего не умел. От ответственности, от проблем, от родителей, из колонии. Он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что запамятовал, от чего именно бежит в этом конкретном случае.

– Мне снова нехорошо, – соврал Билли. Ему жизненно необходимо было заставить Томми не уходить. Желательно, больше никогда.

Родители Билли узнали очень скоро. Разгадали по лицу сына, которое никогда не было таким счастливым; по странным мелочам, которые в хороших семьях замечаются наравне с важными вещами. Джефф и Ребекка были резко против, грозились сдать Томми полиции, позвонить его родителям, органам опеки, но, наблюдая день за днем за Билли, которые будто светился изнутри. Их сын наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью, пробудиться от многолетнего сна, всё остальное потерялось в родительском счастье.

Они бы хотели не расставаться ни на секунду. Каждый день в школе был мукой, продираться через которую было мучительно больно. Его больше не избивали, он старался не нарываться после того, как Томми сказал, что отрежет яйца любому, кто посмеет дотронуться до Билли. Проверяться серьезность намерений как-то не хотелось.

Томми носил драные джинсы, и Билли гипнотизировали его колени, мелькавшие в обрамленных бахромой прорезях. Когда он наконец-то отмыл свои волосы, они оказались ослепительно белыми, как будто седыми. Со временем сошли гематомы и ссадины. Каждый перелом носа можно было пересчитать мизинчиком.

***

– Не смейся только, пожалуйста. - У Билли распухли губы от поцелуев. - Эй, ну я же просил не смеяться, я еще даже не начал.

Томми откинул голову, тряхнув отросшими волосами. Признать в том, насколько он красивый, было чуть стыдно, они же всё-таки похожи. Их часто принимали за братьев, чаще, чем за любовников, чем за друзей.

– Хочу заранее проржаться, чтобы потом сидеть с мордой кирпичом.

– В общем, когда я был маленьким, и мне было грустно, то я разговаривал со своим вымышленным другом. Многие так делают. Но мне почему-то всегда казалось, что мой друг на самом деле мой брат-близнец, который выглядит точно, как я, только с белыми-белыми волосами.

– У меня хорошая новость, - уверенно сказал Томми.

– Какая?

– Ты предсказатель, Билли! – с абсолютно серьезным лицом заявил Томми, но тут же начал смеяться.

– Иди ты, – шепнул ему в губы Билли и потянулся за поцелуем, наклонив голову чуть набок.

***

Они узнали чуть позже. Билли не принял, не собирался принимать. Они не братья. Не по-настоящему. То, что кто-то создал души младенцев, а потом они переродились, ни о чем не говорило. По этой теории, в Индии вообще никому жениться нельзя было.

Они не братья. Нет. Но Томми думал иначе. Ванда думала иначе. Все Мстители и вся планета думали иначе.

Вселенная может простить хилость, ориентацию, вероисповедание, наличие магических способностей, но некоторые вещи...

– _ЯзабудуТоммиаТоммизабудетменяЯзуабудуТоммиаТоммизабудетменя,_ – едва шевеля губами сказал Билли, смотря Томми прямо в глаза, в которых появилось вопросительное выражение. Ещё через секунду Билли и сам не смог понять, почему так пристально смотрит на брата, но слезы по его щекам не переставали течь.


End file.
